


pull me back to the real world

by imapanmess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapanmess/pseuds/imapanmess
Summary: umm... idk how to do summarys but...George has major anxiety and is meeting Dream for the first time in Florida. Can George stop himself from spiralling and enjoy his time there or will he fuck everything up?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - George is dealing with some anxious thoughts nothing major but please be kind to yourself!

George was so nervous.

It’s not that he didn't want to meet Dream. He was actually extremely excited to meet him. I mean who wouldn't be over the moon meeting their best friend for the first time in real life? however in George’s brain there were so many things that could go wrong.

What if Dream doesn't arrive? What if Dream is late? What if they don't get along in real life? What if he says the wrong thing? What should he do when they meet? Does Dream like hugs? What if they go to hug each other and they do that awkward thing in movies where they reach the same way? What if they're both super awkward? What if he starts to cry? What if they don't recognise each other irl? What if Dream isn't who he says he is? He knew most of these scenarios were extremely unlikely but that didn't stop him from worrying about them.

He was awoken from his spiral by an announcement over the plane speaker saying that they had landed and could exit the plane shortly. By the time he had hastily grabbed his carry on bag , nervously showed the flight attendant his pass and silently walked to his baggage terminal his nerves hadn’t got any better. If anything they had gotten worse. Now they were less focused on Dream and more the fact that he was in an entirely new country across the ocean alone and had to make sure he didn't pick up the wrong bag. What if his bag wasn't even there?

When his baggage finally came around his hands were shaking slightly and he couldn't stop cracking his knuckles. His hands hurt from hitting them together because of his nerves. Despite this he managed to grab his suitcase. His case was bright blue (so that he could see it) and had a small minecraft keychain attached to the zip. He thoroughly checked that it was his before pulling his phone out. His shoulders twitched and almost caused him to drop his phone but he managed to send Dream a quick text without too much otherthinking.

**_Hey i've landed! Im at Baggage claim 2 x_ **

Dreams reply was almost instant which made George feel a tiny bit better.

**_Okay will be there in a minute :)_ **

Every second George had to wait felt like a fucking nightmare. Did Dream really have to take so long? Maybe he wasn't even coming. It felt like it had been forever. George's eyes fleeted around trying to find something to focus on. There were too many people. Everything he set his eyes on was immediately walked in front of. If George didn't leave soon he was afraid that he might pass out. He felt hot and his breathing was fast. _Breathe in Breathe out._

“George?”

George snaps his head round and a grin seeps onto his face.

“Dream!”

Relief washes over George as Dream barrels into him. Georges flings his arms around Dreams neck as Dream clutches his waist. Georges tiny pale frame engulfed in Dreams tan body. George's eyes start to sting.They stayed like that for a while just the two of them ignoring the world around them. George looks up at his best friend's face with pure adoration. His sandy blond hair slightly fell in front of his face, the freckles that dusted his nose, his eyes. God his eyes. Even without being able to see the colour , he could barely tear his eyes away.

Dream chuckled and booped George's nose.

“You look like a fucking mess. You wanna get out of here?” Dream says with a smile reaching round and grabbing Georges suitcase.

“Rude. but yeah” George says softly

They walk off silently together. George’s mind had calmed down a considerable amount but his mind was still racing at a tiring pace. He really didn’t want to fuck this up but his mind couldnt stop thinking of how badly it could go. The silence they were in wasn't necessarily uncomfortable but silence never sat well with George. He felt like he was breathing too loud or his shoes made too much noise. He felt the need to say something and after a brief moment of hesitation he decided what to say.

“You didn't have to hold my suitcase y’know i could have done it” He mutters rubbing his hand behind his neck.

“What was that? It's a little loud in here” He asked, bending down to George's level.

Dream ,at 6’2, staggered an entire 5 inches above George which George was quickly trying to ignore by standing as tall as he could.

“Y-you didn't have to hold my suitcase. I would've done it” He mumbled slightly louder.

“What kind of host would i be then?” Dream chuckled softly as he nudged George's shoulder. “Anyway...you're clearly tired and I don't want you to collapse before we even get to my house or i'll have to carry you.”

It hadn't even hit George how tired he really was. He'd been surviving off 6 cans of monster energy and pure nerves for the past 13 hours. He’d been completely unable to get even a wink of sleep on the plane due to a multitude of reasons mostly involving not wanting to bother the guy who was sat next to him.

“I’m not that tired!” He insisted, nudging his friend back.

“Sure you're not, you look like you're on the brink of death! Still cute though!” Dream

“Oh fuck off!” George said, sticking his tongue out at the taller man. George could feel his cheeks heating up slightly and forcefully willed it to calm down.

George and Dream proceeded to exit the crowded airport and get into Dream’s car. Their witty banter eventually died down and their conversation drifted into more casual topics. George complained about the heat and wondered what they were going to do together. Infuriatingly, Dream refused to tell George what he had planned as “He wanted it to be a surprise”. This did not help Georges nerves in any way shape or form but Dreams wide smile , intoxicating laugh and beautiful voice kept George distracted a lot more than it probably should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm... these keep disappearing for some reason but...
> 
> I know this was short but its like the second thing ive written and the other thing was shit so...
> 
> also ive only been in a airport like once so this might be very inaccurate
> 
> anyway comments + kudos are greatly appreciated!


	2. First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally makes it to Dreams house and goes to bed. That's really all there is to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - I mention george having scars at the end but there's no description or backstory behind them.

“Here we are!” Dream announced as he pulled up to his drive.

George rubs his eyes as he looks out of the car's window drawing his eyes from Dream’s face for the first time. His house was much bigger than George had expected and completely detached from the neighbouring houses. He watches as Dream gets out of his car and definitely does not sneak a glance at his  _ friend's _ ass. George yawns and turns as Dream opens his door letting in the hot air.

“So fucking hot” He mutters as he steps out of the car.

His dead legs from sitting down for so long and the scorching heat did not help George's clumsiness as he immediately slipped getting out of the car. Dream, in all his charm, instantaneously reached his arm out and caught George by the waist. He flushed bright red and made an ungodly noise as he clutched onto Dream’s arm.

“Woah...Steady...There” Dream choked out between laughs.

George struggled to steady himself, almost slipping over again but with dreams help managed to stand up and begin walking. When they were a few steps from the door George noticed that he was still clutching Dream's arm. His face immediately flushed. Shit. Should he let go? Oh god. Why didn't he let go earlier? He should definitely let go. But he's been holding on for so long? Would it be weird to let go now? Fuck. just let go.

“Sorry” George said quickly as he peeled his hand off of Dream's arm. 

“Huh? oh it's okay” Dream said reaching over to put his key in the door.

His tan muscled arm reached in front of George's face and why?? Oh why?? did Dream have to be so goddamn hot!?

“Welcome to my humble abode!” he announced swinging the door open.

The place was nice. Not really what George had expected but nice. George didn't really know what he had suspected. Anything probably would have surprised him. Dream was such a mysterious figure that who really knew? 

George chuckled at dreams excitement and exclaimed something about how he liked the place. Dream walked further into his living room. Should George take his shoes off? Should he put his bag down? Is it rude to just walk in? He decided to just take Dream's lead and walk into the living room.

“This is the front room obviously , the kitchen is through there , the guest room is down the hall to the left there's an ensuite but there's another bathroom next to my room on the right” Dream remarked pointing to each room with his hand.

George nodded along following with his eyes. He was glad that the house was easy to navigate as he didn’t think his exhausted brain could figure out anything too confusing.

“It's only 4pm but i know you're super tired so if you want to got to your room i'll bring your suitcase inside in a few minutes”

“Thanks , your place is cool” 

George walked down the hall sleepily and entered the guest room. It was a nice room, better than his room back home at his apartment. It was fairly empty but Dream had set up a desk in the corner for his PC. George had to stream at some point or the fans would get worried Dream didn't really have that problem but they had decided to stream together anyways. Had to give the stans some content in case they didn't see each other again for a long time.

George opened the door to the bathroom and shoved his bag onto the counter. He quickly did his business and turned to look at himself in the mirror.  _ Shit.  _ He really did look like a fucking mess. He let out a soft low chuckle to himself and ran his hands through his hair.  _ I guess Dream was right.  _ He pulled out his pyjamas and toiletries from his bag and started to get ready.  _ God this feels so foriegn.  _ George spent most of his normal days sleeping , streaming and staying up late chatting to friends on discord. Motivation to fulfill his basic human needs and hygiene was not something he did on the daily. He knew it was gross but it's not like he ever left his apartment. Once he had slipped his pyjamas on he heard a faint knock on a door.

“Yeah?” George asked, opening the bathroom door.

Dream pushed open the door to George's bedroom and froze. George's messy hair had fallen in front of his face and his pyjama top hung loose on his shoulders. Dream was not expecting George to be in his pyjamas and he definitely wasn't expecting George to look that good.

“Dream..?” George asked, his eyes flicking between Dreams face and his own suitcase.

“Oh..uh...I have your..um..suitcase” Dream stammered as he shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts.

“Thanks...you can just leave it there. I'll sort it out later” George said, gesturing by his bed.

Dream pulled the suitcase inside quickly and then turned to leave.

As he goes to the door he spins around and exclaims “Oh… I’m probably gonna order pizza if you're hungry?”

“Uh..i’m probably gonna pass out in a few minutes but if you do order anything, i’ll have pepperoni, i don't mind eating it cold” George answered slowly edging back into the bathroom.

“Okay!” Dream replied, leaving the room.

George locked the bathroom door again and grabbed his toothbrush. Why did Dream stop like that? Did he have something on his face? Was he not supposed to be in here? Dream would have said something if that was the case. Maybe he didn't wanna make it awkward? Don't overthink it. He never told you not to go in here. Did he? Fuck. I'm sure it's fine. Maybe I just looked different in real life? It’s fine.

George finished up brushing his teeth and left the bathroom. He made his way over to the bed and plopped his bag down next to his suitcase. He grabbed his phone and headphones and layed down onto the bed. He should probably text his mum. She'd be worried. 

_ Hey mum! I landed an hour or two ago. about to go to bed because i'm tired but im safe! x  _

Now that was done god he was tired. And hot. So bloody hot. How the fuck was he supposed to sleep in this heat. He supposed he could have taken his shirt off but what if Dream came in? Dream probably wouldn't have minded but George really didn't want to have a conversation about the scars on his side. Just deal with the heat, he decided. He closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

Silence. Why the fuck was it so quiet? George was so used to the busy streets , sirens ,car alarms and loud neighbours from his apartment where he lived in the UK that he couldn't comprehend how quiet it was. He chose to just put some music on. He paid for Spotify premium for a reason. He should definitely grab Dreams wifi code but he could do that tomorrow. 

After half an hour of shuffling about in the heat and trying to keep his eyes closed he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And theres chapter 2!
> 
> I have basically no motivation to do anything recently but i managed to get this done! Comments + kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> fun fact: I based Georges personality entirely off mine literally everything so be nice.


End file.
